1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly line for making an indoor unit of a dual-unit type air conditioner, and more particularly, to a noise tester for testing a level of noise of an assembled indoor unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an indoor unit of a dual-unit type air conditioner is assembled on an assembly line. Then, the assembled indoor unit undergoes quality tests such as a withstand voltage test, noise test, or the like, and then is packed and shipped.
As shown in FIG. 1, the noise test is performed in an inspection chamber 4 which encloses a conveyor line 2 installed between an assembly line 1 and a packing line 3. In the inspection chamber 4, an examiner E determines whether the level of noise generated from the product is acceptable or not by listening to the functioning air conditioner.
However, such a method for testing noise has problems as follows.
First, since the inspection chamber 4 encloses the conveyor line 2, it occupies a large installation space, and is not suitable for producing a variety of products in small quantities.
Moreover, since the assembly line of the indoor unit has about the same height as the examiner's waist, the examiner has to bend his/her body to get his ear close to the indoor unit in order to hear the noise generated therefrom. Accordingly, the examiner becomes fatigued having to repeatedly bend at his/her waist.